


As We Travel through Snow, Together We Go

by SadEnbyKid



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crossdressing Gerard, F/M, Winter, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadEnbyKid/pseuds/SadEnbyKid
Summary: Happy Holidays friends 🎁🎁🎁🎁🎁🎄🎁





	As We Travel through Snow, Together We Go

 It was Christmas Day, the sun was just starting to set and Gerard was sitting on his back in the snow of his back yard. His combat boots had snow inside them and his black wool leggings and navy wool socks were both soaked through, his black puffer coat was unzipped showing his navy turtleneck sweater. His hat was falling off, and his light gray tulle skirt was spread out around him. Lindsey walked out with two mugs and called out "I'm back Gee"

Gerard all but shot up to a sitting position and made grabby hands for Lindsey. Lindsey placed the mugs onto the semi-flat bank of snow they made earlier in the day and grabbed Gerard's legs and laid them across her lap. She leans over to the snow bank and grabs both mugs. She handed one to Gerard. "today has been a damn good day" Lindsey says before taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Gerard takes a sip of his hot chocolate and then leans forward and leans his head against Lindsey's shoulder. "I agree. Spending it with youwas amazing" Lindsey turns her head to the side and kisses Gerard's head.

"I love you Gee. Merry Christmas" Gerard takes another sip than sighs happily. "Merry Christmas, Linds"      

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but it melted my heart and you know you're a good writer when you melt at your own fluffy drabble :)
> 
> Happy Holidays :)))))


End file.
